


利威尔R，可乐罐著

by shehuituzhuren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehuituzhuren/pseuds/shehuituzhuren
Kudos: 2





	利威尔R，可乐罐著

“休息，把你那屎一样的工作都从脑袋里排出来。”这到底是什么比喻啊？你已经无法理解利威尔的举动了。  
“兵长大人~放过我好不好？现在我要工作，回家再说吧。”你现在已经做不了工作了，但是你知道这几个月来都没做过这种事，会很疼的。  
“啊…不可能。”他低沉的声音真的是苏爆了，但是接下来你就已经泪流满面了。  
“等一下，这里是办公室！”利威尔没有在意，依然没有停止手中的动作。  
“我说过了，中途不能停止。”他解开你的上衣，他想到最近的压力，再加你总是忽冷忽热的态度，突然觉得委屈至极。  
看着从你眼角不断落的泪珠，一阵莫名的心痛和不舍袭击着他的心，而原本另一只在她前挑逗的手，停了下来，不过这只是个中场休息。  
“利威尔…不要…嗯啊~”正在观察情况的韩吉突然听见这样的声音，于是他的脸色铁青铁青的了。  
于是韩吉找来纸和笔，在上面写上“勿扰，小心后劲少块肉”现在的小情侣真的是太大胆了。  
他靠在墙上前移，这比利威尔揍耶格尔还要劲爆，甚至是后来如果说漏嘴，自己可能会死一死的事情。  
你突然扑倒在利威尔怀里，紧紧地靠在利威尔的胸口不住的哭泣。  
泪水渐渐打湿了我的衣服，我也就楞在那里不知道该怎么办，此时你就这样扑在利威尔怀里，头部贴着利威尔的胸肌，双手抱住我的腰，背对着我，让利威尔更加尴尬的是你双乳随着你不停地哭泣一下下的摩擦的我的大腿，加上一个女的扑在利威尔怀里而且利威尔的阴茎不由得有了反应，慢慢的勃起了，这让利威尔更加的尴尬起来，努力让自己平静下来不要出丑。  
就在这个时候，你好像也感觉到了利威尔阴茎不断勃起的变化，谁知道你并不那么难为情，而是扑哧一笑，说：“你下面怎么有动静了啊，不老实啊。”听你这么一说利威尔的脸当时就特别不爽的撇过头，但是耳朵红透了，这里你抬起头来用哭红的眼睛望着利威尔，慢慢的靠近利威尔，好像在诱惑着利威尔，利威尔就呆呆的在哪里一动不动，你慢慢爬了起来一下子吻在我的唇上，此时利威尔仿佛一下子被点燃了一样，一下子搂住你的腰，和你热烈的吻着。  
利威尔双手不住的揉弄着你的双R此时你的脸也越来越红了，全身软软的勉强的坐在利威尔身边。此时你已经是眼神迷离的看着我，对利威尔喘着气，一下一下的吹到我连上来，利威尔开口说道：“缺乏锻炼啊，小鬼。”你已经不小了，但是还是比利威尔小五岁。

于是利威尔更加加大了揉搓你R的力度，嘴巴也没有闲着舌头和你的舌头交缠在一起，不要你离开，此时你一边娇喘一边对我说：“我们还是不要这样做了，会被发现的。”男人果然是下半身思考的动物，也顾不得这些了，没有理会你的请求，继续爱抚着你，你知道利威尔爱你，同样你也知道自己对利威尔忽冷忽热，但是你爱他。  


利威尔也把你的裤子褪下，摸索着向大腿根部请进，利威尔隔着你的内裤不停的来回挑逗，此时内裤上也是湿润一片了，此时利威尔也不仅仅满足于光只爱抚你的地步了。你看见下半身已经勃起了的东西。  
“小矮子，我要干掉你。”大言不惭的你居然说出这样的胡话，你知道了，利威尔他绝对不会放过你。  
“呵，出言不逊啊，臭小鬼。”顿时你的脸上一片绯红。你这时已经不在哭泣，而是把头深深埋在利威尔的怀里，口中不时传来轻声的叹息。

看你毫无抵抗的意思，利威尔的手一刻也没有停歇，开始慢慢伸向隐秘的部位。你这里早已湿了，利威尔慢慢抚摸着，轻轻拂弄你湿滑的阴唇，摆弄着你那柔嫩小巧的阴蒂，手指慢慢向你身体深处滑去。

吗的身子明显一僵，迅速而坚决地拉开我的手，“不，不要，我们不要在这里……”说着，你用一种几乎是乞求的眼神凝望着利威尔，利威尔看着你，头脑渐渐清醒，“对不起，我恶趣味了。”

她放开抓着我的手，在我已经鼓鼓的下身摸了摸，羞涩地转过头去，用我几乎听不到的细小的声音说道：「我早晚是你的，不过不是现在。」我们静静地依偎在办公室里，享受着安静的二人世界。我们都不再说话，这时候任何语言都会显得多余。外面，不知什么时候传来敲门声，声音也逐渐清晰起来，你穿上松动的裤子，面赤耳红的看着利威尔。  
“所以，利威尔你还是先出去 吧。”利威尔让自己平静下来，然后就开始了各种提问：“艾伦是谁？”  
“…噗，利威尔是吃醋了？”你抱住利威尔，丝毫不注意外面传来的声音。  
“在说一遍，晚上就干死你。”……这是什么狼虎之言？  
你马上闭上了嘴巴，然后乖乖依偎在他怀里。  
“利威尔团长！”门已经被撞开了，艾伦把门给撞开就是为了看这俩人卿卿我我？  
“禽兽！放开我姐！”于是这个办公室又要重修了。


End file.
